


this is our stop

by karmahui



Series: if you're hurt, let the tears run [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brief Curse Word, Brief mention of Mingming, Light Angst, M/M, Oops, Panic Attacks, Rain, Slight Mention of Trauma, Yanan appears through phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmahui/pseuds/karmahui
Summary: this is our stop: where it all began'They both could only hope that it doesn't storm while they were waiting.'





	this is our stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swanny_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/gifts).



_part one_ – _this is our stop_

 

A clunk sound.

 

Glass shattering.

 

Silence had never been so loud as it rang in his ears.

 

“The moment you step outside of this house, you are no longer my son.”

 

This was what Jeon Wonwoo had last heard from his father before he slammed the front door. The cold evening wind blew against his frame, making him shiver and backtrack slightly from the gate. He pulled his bag against his side, gave one last look at the house he once called home, and left.

 

Time check, it was already 07:54 on his phone. It was still a too early in the evening. Wonwoo frowned, stopped against a red pedestrian light, and scrolled through his contacts to find one name he could call. He rings the contact, waiting for a least three to four rings before someone finally answers the call.

 

“ _Wonwoo?_ ” a slight rustle on the background. He probably just woke up from his sleep, and Wonwoo felt the guilt creeping up his spine.

 

“I’m sorry,” he immediately said. He glanced up to see that the pedestrian light has just turned green. “Did I disturb you?”

 

“ _No, no, I just, uh, I snoozed on my portfolio, fucking-_ ” the person from the other end scrambled to say. There was a rustle of papers and a clink of what Wonwoo guessed was a cup against the table before the one on the other line talks again. “ _What’s wrong?_ ”

 

He breathed in when he heard the worry from the other side of the line. Closing his eyes as he takes a detour from his original destination- the nearest motel he could find- and now heading for the nearest bus stop with a waiting shed.

 

“ _Wonwoo?_ ” he heard him call his name again.

 

“Come pick me up. Please.”

 

“ _Where are you?_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It would have been the highlight of his entire life.

 

Finishing high school and now about to study for college.

 

Moving in a new, foreign country for a fresher start.

 

Having his best people accompany him.

 

It would have been the highlight of his entire life, if it weren’t for the fact that he had just been ditched in a foreign country by the person he considered as his best friend. The evening only grew colder, and he could almost smell the rain coming towards the city.

 

“ _Mingming, you fucking ass_ ,” the brunet whispered in Mandarin.

 

He felt more than saw the passersby stare at him weirdly. He merely shrugged them off, slightly thanking whoever made him learn basic Korean before he left for the country. At least this didn’t make him look like a fool when he tried to navigate himself around the place.

 

Junhui felt his phone vibrate against his front pocket. Taking it out, he reads the message he received.

 

 **Yanan** **✧** **°** **✧**

Didn’t I tell you to call me when you

arrive in Korea???

Junhuiiiiii

 

**Junhui** **｡** **♡** **｡**

Yanaaaaaan

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

I can’t find Mingming

 

**Yanan** **✧** **°** **✧**

What do you mean you can’t find him

 

**Junhui** **｡** **♡** **｡**

I mean the bastard fucking ditched me

And I tried calling his phone

But he blocked my number

 

**Yanan** **✧** **°** **✧**

He WHAT

 

Junhui was barely able to finish reading the latest message Yanan had sent him. By then, his phone had already started to vibrate due to an incoming call from, well, Yanan. He answered the call.

 

“ _Where are you right now._ ”

 

“In Korea, where else would I be,” Junhui answered, not missing the chance to be sarcastic. He knew the other worried about him a lot. He was even the first person to discourage him to go along with the drastic whims of Mingming.

 

Did Junhui listen? Apparently, no.

 

“ _This isn’t funny, Junhui._ ”

 

“I’m not trying to be, Yan.” He really isn’t. Not when he might as well be stuck in a foreign country with no one to rely on. It’s almost a miracle how calm he looks with the pace his heart is going right now.

 

The call lasted for about twenty minutes. It was pretty much a one sided conversation, and this shocked Junhui, knowing that Yanan was never that much of a talkative person. The last thing he tells him is to find some place to temporarily stay in before moving into the college dorms. He tells him to wait for him to come to Korea.

 

When the call was done, the heavy reality of what happened weighed down on him. His limbs started to hurt from the walking he has done the entire day. Dragging his suitcase, he finds the nearest stop accessible. When he does, he settles himself in, ignoring the other man across him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time Wonwoo had settled on the stop, the wind has already gotten colder, making him shiver under his clothes that were less than appropriate for the incoming weather. He burrowed himself a little bit more into his sweater, not that it really became much help.

 

Minghao had told him to wait _exactly_ where he is right now, so that he and Mingyu can pick him up. While waiting, another young man came to the stop, dragging his heavy looking suitcase along and sat across him.

 

What are the odds, really, of the other man being a murderer and inside his suitcase is actually a corpse he’s trying to dispose of?

 

Maybe he’s read too much mystery novels in his free time.

 

“Hey.”

 

Wonwoo nearly jumped out from his seat when he heard the other one speak to him. Now that he’s really looking at him, the guy looked young and decent. Under the city lights, he looked so ethereal, Wonwoo almost thought he was just a hologram.

 

And this ‘hologram’ is waving to catch his attention.

 

“Hey,” he said again. Wonwoo just raised his eyebrows at him. “Do you happen to have a band aid with you? Maybe two? My feet hurt.”

 

Wordlessly, he rummaged through the front zipper of his bag, and managed to salvage two band aids for the man beside him.

 

“Thanks,” he said. “I’m Jun.” ‘Jun’ proceeds to take off his shoes and socks, and Wonwoo immediately notices that some part of his heels looked red and painful.

 

Jun sees the grimace the other guy throws at the sight of his feet. He laughs it off, saying, “Don’t worry. It’s just that I was walking around in these shoes the whole day. The shoes were kinda new, too.”

 

At this, Wonwoo just nods. He tries to ignore whatever is making him stare at the other’s lips while he’s talking. He also tries to ignore how there is a slight accent when he spoke. So he turns his head to face the street again.

 

They both suddenly notice that a light drizzle had started without their notice.

 

“You know, I just arrived here in Korea this morning,” Jun continued to talk. He had finished placing the band aids on his feet. “It’s my first time here so I don’t really know where to go first. Seriously, this place is amazing. I never would have thought I’d enjoy city life as much as I’m enjoying this.”

 

 _For someone’s first time, aren’t you a bit too talkative?_ _Especially to a stranger?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Junhui had seen the bulky bag of the other guy across him, he immediately assumes that this guy had run away.

 

He doesn’t really want to think that way, really. He almost wanted to ask him about it, but the moment their eyes met, even for just the short few seconds, he decided against it.

 

Junhui had seen it. Like a darkness somewhere in the back of his mind. The guy’s stoic expression may have hidden it, but Junhui knows it is there. When put into words, he could pretty much say how this guy’s darkness is symbolically something that happened in the past and is something he could never let go.

 

The slight drizzle was slowly but surely turning into heavy rain. He could already feel the wind bringing in raindrops onto his face.

 

He hopes it doesn’t storm.

 

“I came here alone, though.”

 

This caught the attention of the other guy. Junhui doesn’t mind that the other isn’t talking. He guesses that he doesn’t really want to do so right now. “I’m going to study college here. I’m already done with applications, but classes don’t start until next week,” he continues. “My, uh- the people I used to live with said I could do whatever I want here but I never expected things here to be _that_ expensive?”

 

“You never told me your name, by the way.”

 

This time, the other guy finally speaks. “You never asked?” he said.

 

A slight pause. Well, Junhui never really expected that reply. But at least it’s something to get started on?

 

So he laughs, and says, “What is your name, then? There, I asked.”

 

He sees the small upturn of lips when the other guy said, “Wonwoo. You can call me Wonwoo.”

 

After a small exchange, Junhui found out that Wonwoo is just the same age as he is, just younger by a few months. He also found out that he is also about to start college, and from the same university as well.

 

When he checked the time, it’s already 09:44. The rain is definitely getting stronger and blowing in to the waiting shed. Not many cars were passing by the street, thank goodness, or they would have suffered sudden splashes from puddles that had gathered at the street.

 

The moment a car did pass by, it stopped right in front of them. The window of the white auto rolled down, and Wonwoo sees Minghao’s wave, with Mingyu at the driver’s seat.

 

“Your friends?”

 

He nods.

 

“Do you have an umbrella with you? You’ll get soaked the moment you leave this shed.”

 

He shakes his head ‘no’.

 

“Here.”

 

Wonwoo looked up in surprise when Junhui takes off his denim jacket and drops it on his head instead. Junhui grins at him widely. “Use this instead. You can return this to me when we’ll see each other again.”

 

(He doesn’t mention how he just wants to get rid of this particular jacket because it had belonged to Mingming at one point.)

 

A sudden thought comes up to Wonwoo, so he asked Jun, “Where will you be staying then?”

 

The grin on Jun’s face fades a bit, and Wonwoo notices this. “Don’t worry. I’ll find a way, I guess,” he said instead.

 

“Wonwoo! Come on already!” Mingyu calls from inside the car.

 

Driven by the rush of adrenaline, Wonwoo stood up, bowed down to Jun in thanks for the jacket, and runs to the car’s backseat.

 

“Your new friend?”

 

Mingyu and Minghao look at him from the front of the car. Wonwoo looks at them in the eye, then glances back at Jun who had taken his seat again at the waiting shed.

 

“No.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For some reason, the moment Wonwoo left, Junhui’s thoughts suddenly went louder. The volume overpowered the rain pounding on the roof of the shed. The amount of ‘maybe’s in his thoughts made his mood sink even further.

 

_Maybe I should have listened to Yanan._

It threw him off. He was so calm a few minutes before, what happened now?

_Maybe I shouldn’t have went with Mingming._

Isn’t that for me to decide? he thinks.

 

_Maybe he left because he didn’t want me anymore?_

No answer.

_Maybe Wonwoo left, too, for the same reason._

So maybe the last one, he wasn’t expecting. But it hurt worse than anything else. It gripped at his heard, clenching it to no end. Tears welled up in his eyes because, suddenly, it’s getting harder to breathe through this pain.

 

How long is this going to continue?

 

_How do I make it stop?_

 

Junhui doesn’t notice the storm drenching him.

 

He only sees Wonwoo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The drive back to Minghao’s and Mingyu’s shared apartment should have been quick. It’s been a few long minutes, but they got stuck in the traffic right around the corner. The storm had finally come, making Wonwoo thankful that they had picked him up before the storm did.

 

He feels the familiar guilt eating away at him.

 

It started slowly, right after he got in the car and gave one ‘last’ glance at Jun.

 

Their eyes had met that time.

 

Wonwoo had thought nothing about it that moment. But now that he’s at the back of Mingyu’s car, left to his own thoughts while they talk about something else, he realizes what Jun was trying to say to him instead.

 

“Go back to the bus stop, please. Go back to Jun. I can’t just leave him there.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Don’t leave me. I don’t think I can take it._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Like I said, I'm lowkey drunk- tipsy- writing this. I didn't have proper lunch and had noodles for dinner, then drank like two (three?) bottles of beer.
> 
> [2] The angst is like reaaaaally light in this part because things get heavier on the later parts. Stay tuned for updates!
> 
> [3] I didn't bother making it into a multi-chapter work because I tend to work better with one-shots (even though it's a series) and since my updates are never frequent, at least anyone who reads this can take it as a one-shot instead of anticipating for a next part (it's the least I owe to the readers) ;-;
> 
> [4] It's a mess. The next part is more well structured already unlike this, which I wrote on a whim.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, anyway (￣▽￣) xx


End file.
